Various types of paperboard boxes and containers have been devised to protect compact discs, cassettes and similar items during shipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,433, issued to Harrer et al., describes a paperboard compact disc package that includes an insert sleeve to protect the compact disc. The sleeve is inserted into four slots in the corners of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,032, issued to Sheu et al., discloses a double-walled paperboard jacket designed to hold a compact disc without its jewel box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,818, issued to Koehn, describes a package for a compact disc formed from two parallel panels that form a circular pocket shaped to accept the disc without its jewel box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,954, issued to Moss, illustrates a convertible paperboard package designed to display a compact disc and to later fold into a storage container for same.
An effective design for a shipping container for compact discs, cassettes and similar items must necessarily be a compromise of various factors. It is an objective of the present invention that the container provide the required degree of protection from the forces encountered in transferring the container from one destination to another by means of automated package handling systems, trucks, automobiles and aircraft. It is a further objective that the container be light in weight to prevent excessive shipping costs. It is yet a further objective of the invention that the container is economical to produce and simple to assemble. It is a still further objective that the container provides a simple and effective means of being sealed and later opened. It is yet a further objective of the invention that the container accommodates a compact disc, cassette or similar item in its plastic case or jewel box. A final objective of the invention is that it be easily and economically manufactured from a single sheet of paperboard using conventional cutting, scoring and perforating machinery.
While features disclosed in the prior art satisfy some of the objectives of the present invention, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.